Maxwell McGrath
He is the main protagonist of Max Steel 2013.16-year-old Maxwell "Max" McGrath is thrown into a new life after moving with his mother to the small city of Copper Canyon.There he meets new friends,bullies, and super-villains hunting him for his T.U.R.B.O. 'energy. Appearance When Max combined with Steel a suit covered him in order to dampen his Turbo Energy and to protect him. However, Steel was able to scan some of his clothing allowing the suit to look like everyday clothes. Powers Max's powers are hidden and regulated with the aid of his Ultra-link friend Steel. To prevent Max from going critical Steel transform's into one of Max's multiple armors for whatever battle terrain is present. Armor Modes 'Strength Mode - Also known as protocol X795 was discovered by Steel during his first battle with Fire Elementor but Max called it Strength mode. In Strength Mode Max Steel is larger,stronger and much more powerful. Max Steel Reboot Turbo Strength.png Maxsteels.png s wallpaper.png 'Flight Mode' - When he was about to fall when Commander Forge Ferris wanted to know what he was capable of, Steel discovered flight mode. In Flight Mode Max Steel can rocket through the atmosphere with control and maneuver. Turbo Flight.png Max.Steel flight.jpg Flight.png ability. 'Camouflage Mode' - 'Scuba Mode' - According to Steel he discovered it after Water Elementor attacked the shuttle launch and was used by Max after accidentally falling from his rented boat. In Scuba Mode Max Steel can swim and survive in the deep ocean. It has a propulsion system on the back so Max Steel can go faster underwater. Scuba.jpg scuba mode.jpeg|Max in scuba mode 'Speed Mode' -Steel told Max that he was working on this mode and tried it out in the battle with the Fire, Water, Earth and Wind's combined form. In Speed Mode Max Steel can run at incredible velocity. Speed.png 'Stealth Mode' - Steel discovered this mode when he saw the memories of the Ultra-link embedded in Extroyer and used it against the gorilla mode of Extroyer, originally this was thought to only work on Max's car. Turbo Stealth.jpg 'Cannon Mode' - Berto revealed this mode while hypnotized. In Cannon Mode Max Steel can charge his Turbo Energy then propels himself forward. It drains a lot of his Turbo Energy when using the attack. 'Clone Mode' - Steel found this mode after their encounter with Elementor. In Clone Mode Max Steel can make duplicates of himself. The clones disappear after taking enough damage or when Max Steel changes modes. This mode is near identical to base mode, save for 'turbo blue' replacing the magority of the black/grey on the Steel suit. Trivia *He dubbed himself "Max Steel" is because "Max" and "Steel" combine and thus "Max Steel" is formed. *When he touches any machine it will explode but if Steel attach to the machine Max can use it without making it explode like when he uses his Car. Gallery Max-Steel-Episode-4-Cleaning-House.jpg|Determined Max and Steel Max-Steel-Episode-8-The-Thrill-of-the-Hunt.jpg 514UCQH01IL. SX500 .jpg Max-Steel-Episode-15-Driven.jpg|Max driving his car Maxsteels.png|Max in strength mode Max steel2.jpg|Max in base mode minus helmet/mask Ms poster.jpg|Max going turbo Turbo gun.jpeg|Max using turbo blaster Max Steel Reboot Turbo Strength.png Max.Steel flight.jpg|Max in flight mode over water Maxwell McGrath.png|Max in civilian/camoflauge mode from the waist up Turbo Flight.png Turbo Stealth.jpg|Max cloaked in stealth mode Max Steel-1.png|max in base mode plus helmet/mask S wallpaper.png Flight.png Speed.png|Max in speed mode Base_Transform_6.png|Max in civilian/camoflauge mode Scuba.jpg|Max in scuba mode in the opening. Cannon mode.jpeg|Max in canon mode Clone modex3.jpeg|Max and two clones inclone mode Scuba mode.jpeg|Max in scuba mode Max StylePose.jpg Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Max Steel (2013) protagonists